Cellular and wireless communication technologies have seen explosive growth over the past several years. This growth has been fueled by better communications and hardware, larger networks, and more reliable protocols. As a result, wireless service providers are now able to offer their customers with unprecedented levels of access to information, resources, and communications. To keep pace with these enhancements, consumer electronic devices (e.g., cellular phones, watches, headphones, remote controls, etc.) have become more powerful and complex than ever, and now commonly include powerful processors, large memories, and other resources that allow for executing complex and powerful software applications on their devices. These devices also enable their users to download and execute a variety of software applications from application download services (e.g., Apple® App Store, Windows® Store, Google® play, etc.) or the Internet.
Due to these and other improvements, an increasing number of mobile and wireless device users now use their devices to store sensitive information (e.g., credit card information, contacts, etc.) and/or to accomplish tasks for which security is important. For example, mobile device users frequently use their devices to purchase goods, send and receive sensitive communications, pay bills, manage bank accounts, and conduct other sensitive transactions. Due to these trends, mobile devices are quickly becoming the next frontier for malware and cyber-attacks. Accordingly, new and improved security solutions that better identify and respond to malware and other non-benign device behaviors in resource-constrained computing devices, such as mobile and wireless devices, will be beneficial to consumers.